T-1000 vs E-123 Omega
T-1000 vs E-123 Omega is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Terminator. Which of these powerful robots can outlast the other in a fight to the DEATH!? Interlude Wiz: When we look at robots, we might be looking at some of the most beneficial things in human history. A robot is almost completely empty. They are known as having no feelings. Boomstick: But like some people say, I call bullshit! Wiz: Like Omega, the revenge seeking robot from SEGA... Boomstick: And T-1000, the shape shifter from Terminator. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, skills, and armour to see who would win in a..... Death Battle! T-1000 E-123 Omega Wiz: Succeeding E-102 Gamma comes this ferocious monster. Boomstick: This robot was created by his master Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik created him as his last and most powerful invention out of all of the E-Series robots. The goal of this powerful android was to destroy Sonic and his friends. But for some reason, Omega is out for revenge on his master. Wiz: Do you expect him not to? After all he got mistreated. He was then locked into a deep part of Robotnik's base as a result of failure in keeping Shadow monitored closely. Boomstick: Tough life, bro. And he even became close freinds with Shadow. Even so, that now Shadow is one of Omega's closest allies. It goes to feaking show that robots have feelings, right? crickets Wiz: Welll.. he did have a little fight with Shadow before their alliance began. When Rouge the Bat discovered him and opened Shadow's stasis pod, which accidentally reactivated Omega from his long slumber. Boomstick: They began their catfight, but in due time the chick separated them and they became friends for ever and ever. This is where the famous "Team Dark" stemmed from. What a horrible name, by the way. ''' Wiz: This is where his amazing feats began. First of al, this robot and his group managed to defeat METAL SONIC, which is iterally one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful robots, besides Omega himself, of course. '''Boomstick: When this creepy Eggman appeared again, Omega did not know whether it was him or bot, due to his sensore being jammed. I think this means something else. ROBOT IS TOO DAMN RELIANT ON HIS SENSORS! Wiz: Calm down Wiz.... Anyways, Omega is for sure a force to be reckoned with, depending on which side of the coin you see him. He can be very loyal, but very hostile at the same time against his enemies, as shown numerous times against Dr. Eggman. And even Mephiles The Dark. Booomstick: Yep, this darn robot even managed to fend off an invincible force and engage with him successfully in battle. How is that for a great fighter? Come on, he managed to fend off a damn GOD! Wiz: Even though they did not manage to kill Mephiles, they left out of there with a victory. Boomstick: And talking about speed, he is one slow turtle. He needs jetpacks to carry him if he wants to speed his butt up. His jetpacks are fast, though. Those jetpack carry him for up to 200 miles per hour. To be frank, even his jumping height is much better than his speed, being the equivalent to the flight of a bird. Wiz: And his favorite move of all is to fire missiles at his opponents. But that is not it, he has a wide variety of weaponry down his sleeves. Boomstick: First, he has his weapons concealed under his upper body and under his arms, predictable. He has lots of weapons having to do with lasers and missiles. He has two large machine guns under both of his arms and two flamethrowers as well. Another weapon is his arm cannon, which was able to capture Shadow, one of the fastest hedgehogs in the Sonic Universe. Wiz: He also was able to destroy a tree with his bare fists, showing that he has a case of superhuman strength. He has limited hand-to-hand combat knowledge, since he was made primarily for weapon uses, rather than hand to hand combat. Boomstick: He has some strong armour on his side, since he can withstand laser blasts from the elite robots. But as we know, nothing is perfect, as some blows frm the Egg Paladins as well as double lasers from front and back left him almost broken. Wiz: He can also communicate with other Eggman robots using some sort of radio signal. He can sense energy signatures from objects or any types of beings using his sensors. Included in the sensors is the ability to sense changes in the air, such as when smoke is present. Boomstick: Well, now with those cool attacks. His personality is the best thing we could have as well. I seriously do bot get how Dr. Eggman was stupid enough to give the robots free will to make their own decisions. That is like suicide to the scientist, and this E-123 rebellion definitely proves that. Intermission Death Battle FIGHT KO Results Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Boss52